He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not
by starry-nights88
Summary: One petal, two petals...three...and he's still no closer to his answer... riku.x.sora


**He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not**

**Summary:** One petal, two petals...three...and he's still no closer to his answer...

**Starry's Corner:** You know...I don't even know where this idea came from...it just...came. And, I was like...Starry that's a good idea...you should totally write that. So I did. Shoot me for the cliché. I know it's coming. And, this was hard to write with Lifehouse in my ear...might be why I lost the ending there...eh...

* * *

The wind was barely blowing hard enough to make the daisy he held so tightly in his hand sway. He sat on his mother's sun bleached two seater swing, easily swinging back and forth as he gazed at the flower. One of his mother's prized daisies. She wouldn't be to happy that he had picked it, but he just couldn't resist.

He sighed softly, running a finger along the smooth white petals. His fingertip brushed across the yellow middle. So simple, so beautiful. His mother's flower patch had dozens and dozens of daisies, she wouldn't miss this one. He highly doubted she'd even notice it was missing among the colorful mass of flowers that made up her garden.

It was her fault he had picked it in the first place. A night, not too long ago, he had been having trouble sleeping for some reason or another when his mind wondered back to when he was a child and the stories his mother told him about her growing up and loving a father he never knew.

She had said while smiling softly at him when he was no older than five or six, his exact age escaped him at the moment, _"I'd sit on my Grandmother's porch, day after day. Flower after flower. Plucking petal after petal thinking he loved me...and he loved me not. Finally, I pulled the last petal and the flower told me he loved me."_

That story...it had inspired him. And, that's how he found himself in his mother's beloved garden, picking one of her favorite flowers for his own selfish desires to see if someone loved him as much as he loved them.

He sighed. Staring at the daisy, almost afraid to pluck the first petal and start the timeless chant that could very well end in heartbreak.

But, the again...it might not. That was half the fun, right? Half the excitement? Thrill?

But...maybe, just _maybe_ the possibility of rejection was too great.

His thumb and forefinger grasped the first petal and pulled. The while elongated oval fluttering with the wind, gently falling to the ground, "He loves me." He said softly, the words just barely audible to himself.

Sometimes it seemed as though he loved him. The adoring glances when he thought he didn't see. The affectionate hugs that were for him and _him_ alone. And...swearing that there was no one else he cared about more in his world, but how far did that caring go...? Did it extend as far as to be called love? Dare he even think it?

He gazed at the next petal, sighing softly as he tugged that one free from the yellow middle, "He loves me not." His breathless voice said. His heart hurt just thinking it. He didn't want to imagine his feelings not being returned.

But, sometimes it seemed like didn't love or even care about him. The parties, clubs, dances. His charming smile that always seemed to lead a different person into his bed whenever he pleased, the bed _he_ had only dreamed of being in. His moans, groans, and cries. His partner for the night, male or female, screaming his name over and over. That wasn't love. That was torture. To watch him, every night, leave with someone else.

"Sora...what are you doing?"

The boy looked up at the sound of _his_ voice, "R-riku?!" The name left his lips before he could stop himself. The flower still tightly clutched in his hand as the said silver haired teen took a seat next to him on the swing.

"Your mom said you were back here." The elder teen said, stretching his arm out on the wood behind the brunet, "So, what exactly did that poor flower do to deserve such treatment?"

Sora fingered one of the petals, pink dusted his cheeks, "I...uh...w-well..." He began, "I w-was finding out if my someone loved me back."

The silver haired teen slowly nodded, "I can't see how mutilating one of your mom's daisies would help you find out your special someone loved you back." Riku paused, "Sounds pretty juvenile to me."

Sora tugged at one of his spikes, "It was just a thought..." He muttered.

Silence passed the pair with Sora lightly stroking the remaining petals of his flower and Riku staring off into an unknown something obviously lost in thought.

"Why don't you just ask the person?" Riku asked after a moment, turning to Sora, "If they love you...I'm sure it'd give you better results than ripping a flower apart."

Sora's blush deepened at the mere suggestion, "I...I couldn't..." He said, shaking his head slowly, "They'd...they would want me...I know that for sure..."

Riku frowned lightly at that. He hated when his best friend talked down to himself like that, "Sora...you just don't know that..." He pointed out softly, trying to make the brunet see, "You never know until you try."

The brunet heaved a sigh, looking down at the flower he held in his hand, "Fine..." He said softly, his voice barely above a whisper, "Do you love me, Riku?"

Riku had to lean closer to the boy, his voice was so low, "What was that?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I said..." Sora said, his voice louder as he turned to look at the silveret, "Do you love me...or don't you?"

Riku's eyes widened as he leaned back in shock, "Sora...I..." His voice drifted off as his own blush spread throughout his cheeks.

Sora sighed heavily, looking away from the silveret, his gaze returned to the flower he held, "...I knew it..." He said softly, "Why would you want me?"

"That's not what I was trying to say." Riku retorted, looking at the boy.

Sora snorted, "Then what _were_ you going to say?" He asked, expecting his friend to say something that'd try...but, fail...to make him feel better.

"I love you." Riku replied softly, his blush deepening as he looked away, sighing heavily before turning back to the shocked brunet, "I love you, alright?"

Silence passed between them once again. Letting the new feelings and "_I love you_" 's sink in.

"Look at me." Riku command gently after a moment, cupping the brunet's cheek as he turned to look at him, his thumb running across smoothed skin, "I love you." He repeated, leaning down to Sora, pressing their lips together before the brunet could say anything else.


End file.
